coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5999 (8th April 2005)
Plot Nathan leaves No.1, having spent the night with Tracy who flaunts kissing him goodbye in front of a watching Ray. Chesney roots down the back of Roy and Hayley's sofa for spare cash. He asks Roy if he can change his copper coins into pound coins as he needs them for something. Deirdre has a hangover after her hen night as the women rush round getting ready for the wedding. Audrey arrives at No.1 to do Deirdre's make-up, while Emily has had a sherry and loudly reminisces about Ken and Deirdre's first wedding. Blanche makes cutting remarks about Liz - who's on her second gin - as Tracy worries where Steve is with Amy. Liz taunts her with comments about Louise. Ken turns up, saying he couldn't stand being at Mike's flat any longer and the women shove him into the front room before he sees Deirdre and brings bad luck. Ray is there, struggling to get dressed and puzzled as to why Tracy still won't talk to him. He tells Ken that he's arranged to go into a hospice tomorrow. Steve returns Amy to Tracy. Lena tries to get Tyrone to give her an MOT certificate on her ancient car without actually carrying out the check. He refuses so she has no option but to make him carry out the check. Blanche has a heart-to-heart with Deirdre, telling her to make it work this time and how proud of her she is. Mike and Penny meet Vera and a reluctant Jack at the Register Office. Rita and Ray turn up. He hasn't been there since 1975 for his wedding to Deirdre. As no one is at the garage, Maria takes Tyrone into the office and they start to make love there. Chesney takes pictures of himself and Schmeichel in a photo booth together for passport pictures for Spain. The others arrive at the Register Office. Tracy refuses to sit next to Ray. Ken and Deirdre say their own heartfelt vows and are pronounced man and wife. All are pleased, except for Ray. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Nathan Harding - Ray Fearon *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Louise - Nora-Jane Noone *Lena Thistlewood - Maria Charles *Registrar - Blue Merrick Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior, foyer and marriage room Notes *First appearance of Penny King since 25th October 2004. *There are two episodes numbered 5999. Originally planned as a single, hour-long Friday edition, the ITV network ultimately insisted on retaining the usual broadcast pattern with a Sunday episode. Since Episode 6000 had already been assigned, an extra episode number had to be created before 6000. The episode for Friday 8th April was left as 5999, Sunday 10th April was given the number 5999a, with the first episode for Monday 11th April remaining as 6000. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Street prepares for Ken and Deirdre's wedding, and as the guests arrive at the register office, Ken nervously prepares to make his vows. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,030,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Blanche Hunt: (about Liz McDonald): "Skirt no bigger than a belt, too much eyeliner and roots as dark as her soul." Category:2005 episodes